


Just go with it (and then stop)

by Gitaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, idk how to tag lol I'll get back to this later, possibly, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gitaek/pseuds/Gitaek
Summary: Kim Jongin sat silently staring at his computer screen, just like he has been doing for the last couple of minutes. Ever since that message popped up on his screen. The message from his childhood best friend that read “I like you, in a more than a friendly way”.





	Just go with it (and then stop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jongin sat silently staring at his computer screen, just like he has been doing for the last couple of minutes. Ever since that message popped up on his screen. The message from his childhood best friend that read “I like you, in a more than friendly way”.

Kim Jongin sat silently staring at his computer screen, just like he has been doing for the last couple of minutes. Ever since  _that_  message popped up on his screen. The message from his childhood best friend that read “I like you, in a more than friendly way”.

Jongin had always been a fan of reading. He’d read anything he could get his hands on; whether it was a romance, sci-fi, horror, mystery – he would even read his mother’s self-helping books. But there was always one thing he could not stand, and that was the plot where one of the characters fall in love with their childhood friend. The idea simply stressed him out. Ironic, isn’t it?

After a while of just sitting there, Jongin finally started to come to his senses. This was obviously just another joke from Sehuns side, right? If not, it might have been a dare, or one of their friends (probably Chanyeol or Baekhyun) having a so called “fun time”. Translation: it's fun for them and no one else.

But what if this is Sehun confessing his feelings? Jongin sighed in distress and silently lied his head down on the white desk. Replying with “hahaha” wouldn’t exactly be ideal in that case. And it wasn't like he could tell any of his friends either, not about this. If this really was Sehun, and Sehun actually meant what he said; wouldn't it be rude of Jongin to basically out him to his friends? All of Jongin's friends are Sehun's friends too, after all.

Jongin smashed his head silently against the desktop while trying to figure out what to reply with. He sat up in the black chair again after a while and looked down at the keyboard. He wrote “?” and was just about to send the message (after a lot of thinking he finally gave up – there’s no good ways to respond to the message either way) - when his phone screen lighted up, showing a message from Luhan, one of Jongin’s older friends.

 **From: Lu – 6:47 PM  
** _okay so sehun just sent u a message confessing his love and knowing u, ur probs overthinking again. just wanted u to know that he’s joking with u lol_

A sudden feeling of disappointment hit Jongin. Even though he somewhat knew, _hoped_ , that Sehun was joking around, he guess he kind of wouldn’t have minded if Sehun happened to actually like him. Wait what? Jongin picked up his phone, wrote his feelings down and pressed send. Because-

 **To: Lu – 6:48 PM**  
_What?_  
  
**From: Lu – 6:48 PM**  
_k so basically every1 but u came 2 the hangover at chens today (loser) and we played truth or secret dare and I dared him 2 do that. i didn’t think he had the balls 2 do it tho_  
  
**From: Lu – 6:48 PM**  
_oh and don’t tell sehun I told u. that’s not a part of the dare so_

After reading Luhan’s messages Jongin started to get skeptical. Luhan loved fooling people, he would never spoil a good dare without no reason to.

 **To: Lu – 6:50 PM** _  
And you’re telling me this because? Normally you’d love to see how the situation would play out._

 **From Lu – 60:51  
** _that is correct my dear jonginnie BUT I figured that since u owe me, cuz I told u about the dare, u’d do something for me :))))_

 **From Lu – 60:52**  
_tbh jongin there’s no question. u have 2 do it since u own me (!!!)_  
  
_kk so u have to play with it. go with the flow∼_  
  
_aka tell sehun u like him back_

_don’t even dare to reply to me. I have so much shit on u kim jongin u have no idea. so. get going and confess ur love 2 our dare sehunnie <3_

Jongin gaped at the messages and wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t questioning how much blackmailing material Luhan had on him, because there’s definitely quite a lot, but- faking that he liked Sehun?

As Jongin thought about it, the idea actually only got better and better. Sehun kind of deserved it either way. He was the one that accepted the dear.

Jongin laughed silently and straightened up. He clicked on one of the keys on the keyboard to wake up the sleeping pc, wrote in his password “***********n” and clicked enter.

 **To: Ohhhh** **_∼_ ** **! Sehun! – 60:57 PM  
** _I don’t know if you’re joking or not but, I like you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry? im bored, im a horrible writer, it's 4:40 am, i wanted to write and here's the ongoing result? :)) i guess i have to start somewhere ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for 1) my english, it isn't the best. english isn't my first language and my grammar sucks i'm sorry lol 2) my writing definitely isn't the best, but i'm bored and i wanted to write so :)) oh and if you actually read this shit than thank you? i appreciate it∼


End file.
